Primes Don't Party
by Roogs
Summary: The story of a Prime and his SIC's ever puzzling relationship. Collection of oneshots that overarch into a somewhat coherent story.
1. Chapter 1

I really like TFPrime, and this lil' ficlet just came to me after watching "Con Job". Enjoy (or not. Whatever)

…...

"Then let's get this part **started!**" Bulkhead screamed emphatically. Ratchet, predictably, sighed, while the children and Bumblebee got riled up (also predictable).

Now, if only he could edge his way towards the exit. Surprisingly quiet for an eighteen-wheeler, he walked calmly towards the exit. He was almost there. Just a little closer-

"Where are you off to so early?" Optimus shifted his hulking frame around to see his top lieutenant staring rather accusingly at him.

"I'm off on patrol Arcee." He let the sentence hang in the air. Things had been somewhat...awkward since the Arctic incident. He was certain there was nothing romantic there but... it had been out of character for both of them, and there had been an unspoken agreement that it wouldn't be talked about. For his sake, he hoped she upheld that right out.

She arched her eyebrows. "The party's just starting. Why leave so early?"

"I am not very suited for..."

"Fun?" She asked, smiling wryly.

"Socializing." He finished. The sentence was left hanging in the air. Again.

He was rather surprised then when her lithe, blue form walked brusquely over to him and reached for his face in a friendly gesture. He drew back, and though shocked, retained his calm expression.

Shrinking back with a hurt look on her face, she asked the question. "What're you afraid of?"

He furrowed his face. "I am unsure of what you are asking Arcee."

"Don't give me that!" Glancing to the party, she hushed her voice a little bit. "Why're you always so distant?"

"It is not customary for Primes to socialize with their troops." Optimus replied stoically.

"Gee Optimus, how long did it take ya to pull that one out of your aft?"

Venting, the Prime knew he was cornered. "I fear that if I am to get attached, to any of you," He turned his head in the direrction of the party. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were busy tearing chunks of metal out of the wall to turn into a "Lob" ball, much to Ratchet's dismay."It will hurt so much more if... when one of you-"

"Dies?" She was getting good at finishing his sentences for him. "That's an awfully-"

"Practical fear?" He allowed himself to smirk a little. He was the one finishing sentences now. His face became more serious as he continued. "I've seen many battles Arcee. Many friends lost. It is better this way." He turned to leave.

She reached forward, holding his hand like she did in the Arctic. "Would it hurt to cut loose a little? You're my friend Optimus..."  
He looked down at her sadly. Pulling his hand away, he reiterated. "It is better this way." Transforming, he sped off through the exit, completely unnoticed by the "party", wiith the exception of Arcee. She stood there, watching him go with a sad look on her face.

_It is better this way, _he reassured himself. Besides, what could possibly go wrong during his absence?

…...

THIS IS NOT OPTIMUSxARCEE. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT OPTIMUSxARCEE. However, I would not be displeased if someone wrote a fic about that pairing in the future.

Yeah, I toyed around with the idea that this stoic, heroic Prime is really a facade put on by a guy who is really afraid of the situation he's in. It something I've thought about a lot, because I have no life.

Read and Review, purdy please.


	2. Chapter 2

Gasp! A continuation? Yes! From here on out, I can't promise that there _won't_ be any OptimusxArcee, but I'm not saying that that's what it'll turn into. We'll wait and see, yes? 

…...

Optimus rounded the corner, completing his nightly rounds at the Autobot Base. He stopped, scanning his optics over the base's domed sanctum. The Autobot insignia at the center shined slightly in the dim light of Ratchet's computers (Spark knew how they had lasted this long given all the abuse that had been dealt to them). But this did not catch his optic as he looked at the room. What did catch his eye was the blue femme who was trying to work the medbay by herself, a task that was not coming along well, as evident by the fact that it wasn't even on. His brow furrowed, Optimus approached her as quietly he could, not wanting to startle her.

This was not successful, because as we've seen, semi-trucks are not particularly graceful. She turned around, startled. Her optics were dimmed, a sign that she was low on recharge, and she had a confused, angry look on her faceplate. Her expression softened slightly, though not much, when she saw who was there.

"Optimus." She stated, eyeing him cautiously.

Instead of leading up to the question, Optimus decided to get to the point. He figured Arcee was in no mood to beat around the bush.

"Arcee, why are you up so late? You look... unwell."

She laughed darkly. "You could say that..." She went back to tinkering with the medbay, and all was quiet for several seconds. Feeling the Prime's heavy stare on her, she sighed. Optimus wasn't easily driven off. "Look, can you just leave me alone right now? I'm trying to get this fraggin' thing working, and I'm not going to work any faster with you looking over my back." The corners of Optimus' mouth twitched slightly at this remark, but he kept an otherwise calm expression. Stoically walking over to Arcee's workplace (if it could be called that) he pressed the button marked "Activate" in Cybertronian.

Turning back to her, he spoke, keeping his calm facade. "Why did you not ask Ratchet to do this for you if you needed a medscan?" Arcee looked down, a mix of shame and anger appearing on her face.

"During the recon mission the other day with Jack..." Ah that explains it. Optimus had suspected something had happened during the mission, but neither Arcee or Jack had said anything of it, and both had appeared out of sorts. Now was his opportunity to find out. Narrowing his optics, he popped the question:

"What happened?" He asked firmly, not as a friend, but as a leader.

Arcee didn't look up, and spoke softly. "Airachnid."

The name sounded familiar, but Optimus was still confused by the matter. "Decepticon?"

Still not looking up, she spoke a bit louder this time. "Yeah. I'd... encountered her before. She crash landed on Earth and she... Jack..." Her voice began to choke, with fear and grief. It was clear Arcee was distraught by the matter, and Optimus decided it was best not to reprimand her for not reporting Decepticon activity at the moment.

Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, Optimus gave her a sympathetic look. He knew all too well the fear, the shame, the grief, the hate that was shining in her tired optics. Venting, the Prime looked at his second in command. She was so young. She shouldn't have to bear the horrors of war. But she had too, and her whole generation had to. Yes, he knew exactly how she was feeling.

It was for this reason he could offer no solace other than warm, comforting, metallic hug.

The sudden display of...well, actual emotion, by her commander startled Arcee to an extent that she temporarily forgot her woes. If only for a moment.

Retracting from the hug, Optimus smiled down at her, and she weakly smiled back. Speaking quietly, he told her, "Go into recharge. We'll get you patched up in the morning." Arcee nodded, and quietly slipped into her quarters.

She couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, Primehad been a little more affectionate than a CO should. She frowned at this thought, but quickly dismissed it as a result of her paranoia. Such a relationship would be dangerous, to say the least...

…...

Left ya with a cliffhanger didn't I? Still figuring out where I'm gonna head with this fic, but I'll try to make it as good as I can. As always, review plz. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the inactivity. I'm not dead. My computer is, but not me.

…...

"She's not Elita. You know this."

Such an off color comment was characteristic of the medic, though for him to address his CO in such a fashion was rather _uncharacteristic_.

"Hmmm?" Optimus attempted to sound casual, uncaring even. He looked away from the computer monitor to glance at his snarky old friend. Raising an eyebrow, he locked optics with Ratchet.

Ratchet crossed his arms and held a deep frown on his face. "Arcee. Is. Not. Elita-One." He stated once again, as if he were educating a newly sparked 'bot.

"I fail to grasp your meaning old friend."

Sighing, Ratchet looked his Prime in the eye. "The way you look at her Optimus. Its the same way you looked at Elita. You look happy again. And it _scares me._"

Optimus raised his eyebrow even further. "Wh-"

"Because you have a sad habit of absolutely wrecking your relationships, both with friends and mates!"

Optimus was, for his credit, rather composed even in the face of an _ad hominem_ attack from his best friend. "Such as?..."

"Megatron." Prime narrowed his eyes, slightly angered by this comment. "Elita." That made him a bit angrier. "_Me."_ Even angrier. "And eventually Arcee." Optimus was on the breaking point now.

The medic continued. "Optimus, as your physician, and your _friend, _I must ask you stop pursuing a relationship, romantic _or otherwise_, with you're second in command." He paused, a sympathetic look appearing in his eye. "For both of your sakes." Ratchet stopped talking, and a dead silence beset the Autobot base's main hallway. He waited for a response.

And waited.

Ratchet didn't have time for this scrap. "Well, what do yo-"

In one swift movement, Optimus covered the distance between himself and his medic, startling said medic. Up close, Ratchet didn't feel he was in a position to talk down to the Prime. The eighteen wheeler towered over him. Not even Bulkhead dwarfed Optimus.

"Ratchet." There was a slight break in his voice. "My personal relationships are my business. If require you're counsel, I will ask for it." Ratchet could see now beneath his calm facade the Prime was furious. "If I so choose to..." He stopped in mid sentence. What exactly _were _his feelings toward the two-wheeler? He himself had yet to figure it out. Truth be told, she _did_ remind him of Elita. Her confidence, her brash actions, Pit, even their alt-modes were similar. Perhaps he may have been too forward in hugging her, but frag it, he did _care _for Arcee.

He continued. "If I so choose, that will be my decision and _my _responsibility. Not yours." Optimus stormed off, mumbling good night to Ratchet, leaving a very puzzled medic.

…...

Well, whaddya think? I guess this takes an unspecified amount of time after the last chapter, after which Optimus and Arcee spent more time torgether. Ratchet's not happy. :P

Anywho, **REVIEW**, and if you have any suggestions, they're welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee pulled into KO Burger casually, the occasional flicker in her hologram turning the occasional head. She cared little for this outing. _No_, she reminded herself. This was essentially a date. Or the closest thing one could call a get-together with Optimus Prime. Y'know, her leader, her commander, the glue that kept their little family together, and-

For all intents and purposes, she was rather nervous. The Prime had requested they rendezvous to "discuss the status of the team's social development." _Great_, she had thought, _he wants to talk about our 'feelings'._ For all the wisdom the Matrix carried, it must not have the basic instructions for asking a femme out.

She pulled in near the back of the parking lot, right next to a large red and blue eighteen wheeler. Shutting off her hologram, she waited there several moments, and after several awkward moments of silence, she decided to initiate the conversation.

Opening up a private comm channel, she began. "Optimus..." she paused, giving him time to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't, she continued. "I know things have been a little... weird since the Arctic." If she were in bipedal form her faceplates would have crunched up in both embarrassment and frustration. "And I know you're not good with... feelings and stuff." That was an understatement. The Autobot leader was the epitome of stoic. "So I just wanted to let you know, whatever feeling your having about me, you... us..." The word was alien. Us, as if they were an item, as if there was something actually _happening_.

The thought was terrifying... and inexorably exciting.

"... It's okay. I understand. We don't be need to be on edge with each other." This was also a bit misleading. Whatever conversation they had that didn't involve relaying orders and battle strategies always had an underlying connotation, one of suspicion. Optimus was curious about what had happened with Airachnid, and he also worried about her (he worried about all of them, but after what had happened with Starscream...). Arcee, on the other hand, was suspicious of the Prime's motives. Yes, she had complete faith in him as a leader. Yes, he was her Prime. But during their less-than-casual conversations she was always on the defensive.

She continued. "We... we all need to be more honest and open with our emotions and... are you listening?" Optimus hadn't said one word the whole time. He had done nothing at all, and here she was opening up to him! _So much for being open_. She thought, embittered.

"Arcee?" Her comm channel flared up. She angrily glanced up at the semi, only to find an identical one pull up right next to her. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had not anticipated the five o'clock traffic."

"...Wha?" was the only response Arcee could muster. "So... that... wasn't..."

Optimus chuckled heartily to himself after hearing Arcee recount how she ranted at an empty vehicle for several minutes (she spared him the details of said rant, more for her own dignity than anything else). "I suppose you would not mind detailing what exactly it is you wanted to, ah, get off your chest?" Optimus enquired.

"Oh, I-" her throat* tightened. Suddenly, talking to the real Optimus was a much scarier prospect than conversing with a lookalike. "I-I...!"

Optimus understood. She was nervous. And despite how he behaved, he was nervous too, about a lot of things. Living day by day with the weight of so many lives on your shoulders was taxing for him. This was why it was important for him to be so serious, so emotionally detached. He could not give up his guard for a second. He had to be vigilant. It was his duty, his sole purpose in life. Protecting what was left of Cybertron was all he could do to keep from collapsing into a pit of despair.

"It is alright." Optimus, blunt as ever, proceeded with the conversation. "I arranged this meeting so I could discuss the children and there behavior."

Arcee composed herself for a moment before speaking. "Why, is something wrong with them, with Jack?"

Optimus would have chuckled at her overprotectiveness had he not feared Arcee's wrath. She was very concerned about her young charge. "No, no. I just wanted to get your opinion on the... social health of the children."

"Huh?"

"They are not... afraid? They experience no social anxiety?"

"What exactly are you saying Optimus?"

The Prime's engine rumbled anxiously. "I... do not want our problems to become their's."

"They practically live with us Optimus. It'd be impossible for them not to worry."

"I know. But no youngling should be exposed to war, and Primus knows these three have gotten far to close to the battle."

"Especially Miko." Arcee intoned.

"Especially Miko." He agreed.

"Well, you don't need to worry Prime. I know Bulkhead and I have been less than responsible when it comes to keeping a close eye on the children, but we've got a handle on it."

"Thank you Arcee. It is good to have my fears dissuaded. Now, what was it you were trying to, er, recollect?"

Arcee stuttered, scrambling for her words. "I, uh... yeah." She cleared her throat. "I was just saying... rambling about how we should be more open... and stuff." Optimus inclined his driver's side mirror at her, the vehicular equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "Err, y'know we've been a little..." She tried to remember the phrase she had used when talking to the truck. "... on edge. Y'know, after the Arctic. And the hug." Optimus inclined even further, showcasing his interest. "If... y'know, you have feelings," Did the Prime have feelings? Arcee didn't know, but for some reason... she wanted to find out. ", its okay to talk about them. To me, if you'd like."

Optimus went silent for a moment, apparently in deep thought. "Thank you Arcee. To be completely honest I... I do not know."

_What? The almighty Prime admits his knowledge is limited? _"You don't know what?"

Prime hesitated again. "I do not know what I feel. It has been a while since I have had to deal with matters of spark such as this." A silent interim followed, with both parties deep in thought.

Arcee edged up to the semi in a comforting manner. "We don't have to talk about it now. Just remember I'm here if you want to talk."

"Arcee, I am over here." Arcee backed up in surprise and embarrassment. She was talking to the Earth car _again._

Optimus backed out and headed to leave, before offering Arcee one last consolation. "Thank you again Arcee. For everything."

Arcee's spark skipped a beat. Not at any overture of emotion. Fact was, this whole situation was weird. Could she... could she and the Prime... really?

"Err, if you would like to, we could go for a drive."

"I would very much like that Arcee."

…...

*I used throat here because frankly using vocoder would sound stupid.

That's all for this go round. I know, I'm a bad author for ignoring my readers. But I've got a (lazy) life to lead, so updates may be regrettably sparse at times but I never forget my fics. And I think there are lots of stories to tell with this one, so stay tuned! I promise I won't make you wait 4 months again!


End file.
